


I'll Be In Your Heart

by Tesla_Coiled_Lightning_Storms



Series: Equivalent Exchange [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_Coiled_Lightning_Storms/pseuds/Tesla_Coiled_Lightning_Storms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith tells her friends to keep up hope, despite knowing her hopes are in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be In Your Heart

Title:  I’ll be in your Heart

Chapter Title:  I’ll be in your Heart

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/ Kingdom Hearts

Characters:  Aerith, Zack

Rating:  T

Chapter Summary:  Aerith tells her friends to keep up hope, despite knowing her hopes are in vain.

Authoress Ramblings:   This is a side story to TtEotW. It references to a chapter that isn’t posted yet, but no horrible spoilers. 

* * *

 The Radiant Garden (BBS era)

* * *

 

She’d always known things, she knew when Isa and Lea were breaking into the castle, she knew when Vincent was having a bad day, she knew where to find Ienzo when Even couldn’t, and she knew Zack was okay, where ever he’d gone.

Until one day she knew something terrible was going to happen.  She knew Isa and Lea were eating ice cream near the fountain, and Vincent was having a good day, Ienzo was safe by her side, but she just knew, Zack would not be coming back to her. She’d been picking flowers with Kairi and Ienzo when she felt Zack’s light, love and laughter fade away. The children turned to her as she dropped her basket and fell to her knees, choking back a sob.

          “Miss Aerith? Are you okay?” Ienzo sounded so worried about her, it warmed her heart.

          “I’m gonna go get Gramma!” Kairi’s running footsteps faded as the girl ran for the one person she felt could help before Aerith could say anything; she wasn’t allowed to run off by herself.  Ienzo sat next to Aerith, awkwardly patting her shoulder. It was a huge gesture for the tiny boy, who hated to touch or be touched. They stayed like that until Kairi returned with her grandmother.

          “Are you alright, dear?” Kairi’s Grandmother’s voice was calm and soothing. Aerith looked up at her, tears shining in her eyes.

          “Something terrible has happened…is happening…”

Her predictions were right, Kairi had been sent off world, Ienzo had retreated into the castle and she was being herded onto a gummi ship by Cid.

          “Ienzo! Where’s Ienzo?!”

          “The kid was at the center of that explosion. It sucks, but the kid is gone.”

She looked around, several of their friends were missing, and she choked on tears, her entire world was falling apart around her, and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Traverse Town (6 years later)

* * *

 

Aerith joined Cid watching for ships. It was something the older man did every day for an hour for the last six years. Sometimes Ed joined them, but lately he’d been following Leon around.

          “How do ya do it?”

          “How do I do what?”

          “Keep up hope.”

          “Because if I don’t, no one will.”

Zack had…she wasn’t sure if he was dead, but he was gone. Cid, Leon, Ed…they all needed her to keep up hope for them.

* * *

Traverse Town (KH1- Chapter 7 of TtEotW)

* * *

 

Leon and Ed’s house was silent, Sora, Donald and Goofy had dropped off Ed and an extra passenger before heading off to the newest world they’d found. Apparently the locals had issues with Ed, so they’d brought him to Traverse Town instead of leaving him in the ship. Aerith hadn’t been over to the accessory shop yet to see who their new arrival was. She’d been busy working on a new jacket for Ed; his was getting too small and rather damaged. She’d kept the same look, but had made it out of red denim, hoping to give it a little more durability, and she’d lined it the same as the one she was working on for Leon. She was just finishing putting the zippers in the right sleeve when she felt it: a familiar light and warmth that had fizzled out years before. Dark spots appeared on the denim she was working with, tears flowing without mercy.

          Zack was alive.

She had no clue where he was, or if he was hurt, but she could feel him; alive.


End file.
